sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Fischer
)]] Name: Olivia Fischer Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Watch-making, poetry, robotics, anime, board games, card games Appearance: '''Olivia is a rather petite person at 5’0” and 103 pounds. Her light blonde hair is very curly and goes down past her shoulders. Her green eyes are almond-shaped and framed by thick, round glasses and thin, arched eyebrows. Her lips are pouty, and often covered in peach lipstick. Her teeth are rather white, thanks to constant application of whitening strips, and straight. Her nose is quite broad. Her face takes on an oval shape, making her look quite young for her age. Her cheeks have freckles, although this isn’t quite noticeable due to the concealer she applies to her face. She’s somewhat conservative with makeup. She prefers using it to cover up perceived flaws, rather than to accentuate her face. Her skin is very pale, which leaves her quite vulnerable to sunburn. Her nails are often painted in bright colors. This is so she can dissuade herself from biting them. However, whenever Olivia is going through a particularly anxious time, or if she’s unable to access nail paint, she tends to bite down her nails to the cuticles, leaving them somewhat bloody. She tends to wear T-shirts and knee-length skirts, preferring skirts in particular because her skin gets irritated by pants. However, on the day of her abduction, she wore a plain pink T-shirt with light blue jeans, and khaki step-in shoes. She also wore a pink necklace gifted to her by her grandmother, along with silver fish hook earrings. '''Biography: When Margaret Fischer (née Wilson) became pregnant with Olivia, she was already in her forties, and nearing the end of her reproductive period. So, while this was a delightful event for her, considering that she and her husband Mason had been trying to conceive for five years, it meant that Olivia would likely be an only child. So, Olivia Fischer was born on February 23, 1997. Olivia’s being an only child proved to be somewhat problematic for the family during their first couple of years. This was because Margaret descends from a long line of watchmakers residing in Kingman, with their shop having existed for over a century. Their shop was rather popular, and attracted customers from all over northern Arizona. It earned more than enough money for the family. Since this business was their only livelihood, Margaret felt that she needed Olivia to take an interest in watchmaking so that she could become their heir. So, starting from when Olivia was four, Margaret tried to force mechanics into Olivia’s life by having her watch shows like Thomas the Tank Engine and How It’s Made, and buying her toys like Legos. However, by this time, Olivia had just entered kindergarten, and noticed that every other girl mostly played with dolls. So, instead of Lego blocks, she wanted dolls too. She did not take kindly to Margaret’s behavior, and would refuse to play with any of her gifts. This caused Olivia to somewhat distance herself from Margaret. Mason, having married into the Fischer family, was not as attached to the business as Margaret was, and did not see the importance that the business had to her. Having noticed the conflict between mother and daughter, he confronted Margaret and insisted that, instead of forcing Olivia to like mechanics, she be allowed to explore her interests. He also raised the point that these events may actually turn Olivia off from mechanics. Margaret, not wanting to risk both that and her relationship with her daughter, followed Mason and decided to lay off on Olivia. Mason and Margaret noticed something troubling when Olivia entered kindergarten. Whenever they came around lunch to check on her, they noticed that she would often be alone. At first, they assumed that Olivia was just naturally introverted, but one day, after school, Olivia began to cry as soon as she entered their car. There, she revealed that her classmates didn’t like playing with her. It was around this time that Olivia first began biting her nails to deal with the stress of her situation. At the time, both parents often left Olivia with while they worked at the shop, with Margaret repairing watches and Mason taking care of the shop’s finances. As a result, they failed to notice that Olivia wasn’t very good at social skills. She couldn’t maintain conversation for a long time, and had a very bossy personality. This behavior was off-putting to other kids. This severely affected Olivia’s self-esteem, and led her to think that she was ugly and weird. This drop in self-esteem caused her to become more withdrawn, both at school and at home. Her parents tried to remedy this by having her join the girl scouts, but Olivia had the same problems with her fellow girl scouts that she had at school. It was here that Olivia’s parents finally saw how their child behaved with her peers. So, they met with the school’s guidance counselor, who recommended that she stay in the girl scouts so that she can develop her social skills. So, her parents followed the counselor’s advice. This greatly disappointed Olivia, since, even though she wanted to fit in, she couldn’t and always felt left out among the girl scouts. After consistently complaining for a while, and noticing no improvement in their child’s behavior, they pulled her out shortly before second grade. After this, Olivia was left with a lot of free time and very little to do. While her parents tried to fill this with studies and chores, it wasn’t enough, and they wanted to let her have fun. However, they felt that many TV shows and computer games were too inappropriate for her, so they opted to play board games and card games with her instead. This cheered Olivia up, and let her forget about her loneliness and boredom for a while. However, both parents still had to work, so they couldn’t play with her all the time. Meanwhile, her babysitter wasn’t very interested in playing with Olivia, and only made sure that she got fed and didn’t get hurt. So, to fill the time, they decided to teach her solitaire card games. While Olivia found them to be boring at first, she eventually found these games to be rather calming, and a great way to pass the time. To this day, Olivia often plays card games when she’s bored, and often tries to bring a board game when meeting with friends. Another thing Olivia ended up learning around this time was watchmaking, much to her mother’s delight. Since Margaret would often bring her work home, Olivia would often watch her mother repair clocks and watches. She would constantly ask her if she could try repairing. Margaret, knowing how intricate watch-repairing is, hesitated at first, fearing that her child might ruin the watch. So, despite her delight, she refused, deciding to teach her at a later time. However, Olivia became persistent in asking, so eventually Margaret relented and began teaching her child the bare basics of watchmaking and repairing. After this, Olivia began to help out every now and then at the watchmaking shop, especially when she was stressed. She found the focus required for the job to be extremely calming. By the end of third grade, Olivia was already a relatively smart child thanks to her habit of studying, but she did struggle in math. To help her with this, Margaret hired a tutor to help her improve her studies. This was very effective, and led to Olivia becoming one of the top-performing kids in her class. While Olivia stayed relatively unpopular for most of elementary school, around fourth grade, her classmates began to act nicer to her, and pay more attention to her. She realized that this was because they wanted her to help them with her studies, and that they valued her for her intelligence. This made Olivia feel important and liked, something she’d been seeking for a long time. So, she responded by studying even more, and participating more in class. She gained more self-confidence, and opened up more, allowing her to actually gain a few friends. However, many of her social flaws remained, and this was brought to Olivia’s attention after a fight with a friend of hers, which ended with her friend calling her arrogant and bossy. This prompted her to try to change her behavior. Also, because of the previous events in her life, Olivia began to constantly push for self-improvement so that she would never feel as isolated and inadequate as she did from kindergarten to third grade. After this, Olivia gradually learned from her friends to curb her ego, and to apologize if she acted rude. In middle school, since Olivia’s friends would discuss romance books frequently, she decided to read them also. While she eventually learned enough to be able to discuss them with her friends, she still felt a certain distaste towards all the clichés present within the genre, and expressed this sentiment to them. One of her friends challenged her to do better. So, she obliged, and decided to write a romance story. While her attempt was rather amateur, it did get some praise from her friends. This encouraged her to continue writing. Eventually, however, she got bored with prose, and felt that it required too much planning. So, she decided to try writing poetry instead. She found poetry to be a better fit for her more spontaneous style of writing. Also, she started using it as a vent for negative emotions. This meant that she started writing poems for the sake of writing them, rather than to impress. So, as she started getting more serious with her craft, she decided to read collections of poetry, and found herself becoming interested in poetry like that of E. E. Cummings. She started shifting from traditional verse to modernist poems, and as she did that, her friends started expressing less praise for her poems. Eventually, they told her that her poems were becoming too weird for them. This reaction disappointed her, and since she wanted people to like her poems, she stopped experimenting. She tried shifting back to traditional verse, but couldn’t find inspiration for it, and stopped writing completely. Nowadays, she may write a line or two when the mood hits her, but she never shares it with anyone out of fear of their disapproval. She never stopped reading poetry though. In her bedroom, she still has a considerable amount of books, mostly containing non-traditional poetry. On her fifteenth birthday, a friend of hers, hearing that she liked tinkering with watches, and having no idea what to gift her, thought that maybe she might be interested in mecha anime. So, she decided to give her a DVD of Mobile Suit Gundam she had lying around the house. Surprisingly, Olivia loved the show, and decided to explore the genre more. This led her into the somewhat related genre of tokusatsu, specifically shows like Super Sentai and Power Rangers. She considers the shows to be a nice form of escapism. However, aware of the stigma surrounding fans of anime, she tries to keep this interest hidden as much as possible, and only discusses the topic with very close friends. Around tenth grade, another friend, knowing about her experience with watchmaking, decided to recruit her into the robotics club. She assumed that Olivia’s experiences with the gears of watches might end up benefitting the club. So, Olivia joined, intrigued by the mere concept of robotics. While robotics turned out to be entirely different from watchmaking, meaning that she had to learn from the start, Olivia ended up enjoying herself and became an avid member of the club. Some of Olivia’s friends would often make fun of her for being so close to her family. They’d often call her a ‘momma’s girl’. Olivia would feel embarrassed by this, and so she decided to try and become somewhat more independent. Starting around 11th grade, Olivia began to research colleges where she could further her knowledge with regards to watchmaking. Eventually, she decided to aim for Oklahoma State University since they were the nearest university with a watchmaking program. However, when her mother found out, they got into a big argument which culminated in Margaret hitting her. Margaret wanted Olivia to enroll in a community college so she could stay to watch over the shop. She also worried about the possibility of losing her only child. Olivia, on the other hand, wanted to live up to the expectations of honor roll students like her going to prestigious colleges, and wanted to open herself up to the real world. She couldn't meet both her mother's and society's expectations at once. She also felt that her mother was being too overbearing. Mason, who had been taking care of the shop's finances during the incident, only heard of what had happened after talking to his daughter, who he noticed had been unusually sullen. He responded by confronting Margaret, and scolding her for being so controlling. He then talked to Olivia, and told her that he supported whatever choice she made in life. This episode had the effect of reinforcing Olivia's decision to become more independent. It also radically changed the family dynamics, since the fight had opened up a divide in the relationship between mother and daughter. This proved to be rather hard for Olivia in particular, given how used she had been to their closeness. Meanwhile, she became closer to Mason, to whom she expressed gratitude for standing up to Margaret. Nowadays, thanks to Olivia’s rather diverse set of hobbies, she has a significant amount of friends across many circles. She knows not to be bossy. She can also maintain conversation for a long time now. However, she always worries about fitting in, and always tries to prove herself, even if there is nothing to prove. She is prone to suggestions, and will not attempt to win an argument. She also goes overboard in trying to avoid being arrogant, and will try to deflect any praise given to her. However, she really does seek admiration and acceptance, and will show narcissistic tendencies if she lets her behavior go unchecked, which is a behavior she immediately apologizes for once she notices it. Right now, Olivia is biting her nails more than usual due to the ongoing conflict between her and her mother. She is not used to any type of prolonged conflict, and is actually terrified of leaving the state. She feels, however, that it is something she must do to learn watchmaking. She would also never forgive herself if she didn’t try to open up her boundaries. Faith takes a major role in Olivia’s life since the Fischers, Olivia included, are rather devout members of a local Pentecostal church. She prays quite often, especially when she is under pressure. Her church has influenced her beliefs in life, and as a result, she is rather conservative, although she tries to be tolerant, and keeps these beliefs to herself to avoid causing any disagreement. To maintain her faith, Olivia makes sure to attend church weekly. Up to now, Olivia has been able to maintain her straight-A grades in school, although she falls to a B every now and then with hard subjects. She has particular difficulty with PE, since her mother discouraged her from outside play during her childhood. She has already been accepted to Oklahoma State University, in her preferred program, but her future there is not guaranteed. Her father has agreed to provide the money necessary, but her mother refuses to support her leaving Arizona, so it is not sure if Olivia will be able to enroll there, or if she will have to financially support herself. This has caused her much anxiety, and makes her moodier than usual. Advantages: Olivia has a rather wide network of friends thanks to her diverse hobbies. She has also developed an affable personality that would make it easier for her to gain more allies. Also, thanks to her expertise in watchmaking, a time-consuming hobby that requires much dexterity, and her knowledge in robotics, she's very good with her hands. These hobbies have also made her a very patient and focused person who takes her time finding solutions. Disadvantages: Despite her faith, Olivia still finds it difficult to calm herself when under pressure. This, along with the stress one typically undergoes due to SOTF, and the anxiety her conflict with her mother has caused, will result in Olivia becoming rather moody on the island. This moodiness could potentially alienate her allies. Also, because Olivia constantly seeks acceptance, she has taken on a submissive nature, and will try to satisfy her allies as much as possible, making her vulnerable to anyone who wishes to take advantage of her. Finally, because her mother dissuaded her from outdoor activities as a child, she lacks stamina, and gets winded quite easily. Designated Number: Female student no. 062 --- Designated Weapon: Lobotomy Pick Conclusion: G062, somebody like you surely understands the value in making a show out of things. You have the most appropriate weapon. Put it to good use - whether you're playing doctor, or patient. Ever read One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest? - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Maraoone. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Maraoone '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Fiyori Senay 'Collected Weapons: '''Lobotomy Pick (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Hannah Kendrickstone, Irene Djezari, Georgia Lee Day, Coleen Reagan, Vincenzo/a Gatti 'Enemies: 'Blair Moore, Fiyori Senay 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Olivia awoke hidden deep within the cave below the bell tower, she mulled on possible courses of action and ultimately decided to leave and face the island. She found an angry Hannah Kendrickstone, whose ranting overwhelmed Olivia until Irene Djezari arrived and helped ease the tension. Olivia still wasn't entirely comfortable, but she tried to keep the feelings at bay as the other two and later Alan Banks and Kaitlyn Greene planned around her. She was unsure and willing to hear the latter two out, but the cave they were in began to flood due to tides and eventually Olivia left with Hannah and Irene to seek out the bell tower. They meander from the bell tower, to the asylum proper where they enter via the one-on-one therapy room hallway. As a group they aren't especially talkative, until they find the corpse of Abigail Floyd in one of the adjacent rooms. Irene panics and runs off, and Hannah pursues her. This leaves Olivia alone, also destined to essentially run away from the ghastly sight. She spent the rest of the night alone, hiding in one of the rooms and ruminating on her mother's eerily prophetic warnings about the trip that landed her here. On Day 3 she was searching for supplies when she found Bernadette Thomas in the regular wards. After several silent moments she awkwardly tried to greet her, but Bernadette was silent for too long and Olivia left as quickly as she'd come, dejected. From there she made her way to the cafeteria, which she intended to search for supplies, but she ran into the barricades set up by Georgia Lee Day and Fiyori Senay over the door. Olivia considered doubling back, but was too afraid of deviating from her new, vague survival plans so she instead set about to brute forcing her way through the barricade. She continued to try until Georgia Lee finally revealed she was on the other side. She set up an ultimatum for Olivia's entry which Olivia quickly acquiesced to, relinquishing her weapon. Georgia Lee let her in, offered a place in the shelter and the return of Olivia's weapon, and Olivia was supremely grateful. However Fiyori seemed less enthused, and she verbally attacked Georgia Lee while Georgia was trying to reassemble the barricades. Olivia had no idea how to resolve the tension, she was paralyzed until it resolved on it's own with Fiyori storming off. The two awkwardly proceeded with rebuilding the shelter from there. They passed the next few days much like Georgia Lee and Fiyori initially had, conversing and playing tic-tac-toe by carving into the surface of the cafeteria tables, and gathering rain water to drink. The calm was broken by the Day 5 announcement, which stated that Irene had been killed, causing Olivia to break down in tears and begin earnestly questioning why all of this was happening. Georgia struggled to comfort Olivia, they began to discuss at length how they could proceed. Georgia took charge, and assured Olivia they'd take action soon. They slept, but Olivia was disturbed enough to wake in the middle of the night and ruminate sorrowfully. On Day 6 they explored the library, ignoring the corpses gathered there. Olivia followed her plan she'd personally set yesterday, that she wanted to build a deck of cards to pleasantly pass the time with. She posed an innocuous question while they searched, asking how Georgia and Fiyori had managed to end up allied. Georgia's answer prompted suspicion from Olivia, that there was an incongruity in how Georgia claimed she'd handled the situation. Olivia didn't want to prod the potential complication unnecessarily, but curiosity won out over her fear. She continued to pursue the line of questioning down until Georgia, flustered, admitted she'd made some decisions with handling Fiyori she wasn't proud of, Olivia concluded from there what Georgia had done and began to cry, though she tried to ignore it. Georgia tried to apologize and Olivia tried to accept it, beginning to vent her more immediate fears and stressors, like her friends Irene and Hannah having abandoned her. She begged Georgia to not abandon her and Georgia promised she wouldn't, they embraced, then got back to searching, Olivia was at least able to find something to read. They tried to return to the cafeteria but Georgia realized it had been compromised as a sanctuary, others had made it inside. That cast them to wandering the area without the guarantee of safety, but Olivia at least took some solace in having succeeded in finding an ally and something to distract her from the terror of the island, she was almost disturbed that her spirits were that high. Later on Day 7 they found Fiyori again, but she ignored them and moved on, leaving them to meet who she'd finished with, Coleen Reagan. Coleen and Georgia Lee were acquaintances, Olivia not so, but they were able to find sanctuary in the staff lounge along with her. They explained what had happened to them, but Georgia Lee then accidentally brought up bad blood by asking about Coleen's own killing of Arthur Bernstein. She explained that it had been an accident, but not happily, and the mood in the room was cold and frigid, Olivia and Georgia Lee both struggling to lift Coleen's spirits by reassuring her, eventually the conversation lumbered on, topic awkwardly changed. Olivia quietly hoping Georgia Lee could take the lead on speaking as she was struggling with it. Further conversation was interrupted anyways, a group consisting of Blair Moore, Vincenzo/a Gatti, and Alba Reyes found the room. Blair immediately had a negative reaction to the new faces, she held them at gunpoint, paranoid. Olivia melted into the background while Georgia Lee and Coleen tried to diffuse the tension, but disaster struck, Blair twitch fired when she saw Georgia move and Georgia Lee was hit and brought down. Enzo knocked Blair away and Blair began to run, pursued by Alba. Coleen held her own gun up and demanded everyone else drop weapons, and when the threats were all safely neutralized they were all at Georgia Lee's side. Olivia was completely panicking, she tried to chase Blair and Alba, furious, then failed and returned immediately to Georgia Lee, desperately begging the other two to help her. Enzo calmed Olivia out of her sobbing hysterics, and they were seemingly able to stabilize an unconscious Georgia Lee and patch her wounds. On the morning of Day 8 she woke first, to find that Georgia Lee had somehow vanished. She, Coleen, and Enzo set out to find her, but it was far too late to do anything for her; they found Georgia Lee's body in the hallway nearby. As all three struggled to cope with their grief and sudden loss, Fiyori appeared once again, casually revealing that she had encountered Georgia Lee just prior to her death and hadn't offered any aid. Olivia was angered, but she still agreed to go speak with Fiyori privately so that Fiyori could explain. They moved into one of the offices, and Fiyori recounted the story of how Georgia Lee had stolen her glasses and manipulated her, insisting that Georgia Lee hadn't cared for anyone but herself. Olivia was resistant and emotionally defended Georgia Lee as her friend, and as their argument escalated, Fiyori drew the gun she had recovered and shot Olivia in an angry snap decision. Coleen and Enzo were drawn by the noise of the gunshot and Fiyori fled, escaping out a window. As she lay dying, Olivia begged Vinny and Coleen to leave her alone in her last moments. Coleen obeyed and Vinny followed with much reluctance. Olivia tried to pray for her soul as she bled out, devolving into begging God for forgiveness until she finally died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''God might forgive you, but I sure won't for wasting such a thematically-appropriate weapon. Come ''on. - Dennis Lourvey '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Thank you. So much. And, uh, sorry about the door."'' -- Olivia after Georgia has initially accepted her despite breaking down at the barricades she and Fiyori had erected. "I'm sorry, OK, I'm sorry for, for blaming you, but don't, don't do anything like that, don't leave, I'm sorry, don't." -- Asking Georgia not to abandon her like Irene and Hannah had. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Olivia, in chronological order. The Past: *Sometimes when we reach for the stars... V6: *Sæglópur *Until all our yesterdays are lighted fools... *the way to dusty death *a concrete cave *I'd Say That I've Had Worse Days, but Then I'd Be Lying *Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying *Until Then, You Are Free *Cast in the Name of God *Ye Not V6 Meanwhile: *... but we must pick ourselves up again... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Olivia Fischer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students